Unlikely Adventure
by TroySharpaySharpayTroy
Summary: When the flu epidemic hits East High it will bring together two people who never thought they could be friends


**A/N** : A big thank you to my beta my real life Gabriella to my Sharpay, **Sophia Anne Moore**! This fic is dedicated to us! We also have something fun planned so keep an eye out! Also please comment which of my stories you would like me to update next! I'm working on all of them but if there is one in particular you want updated first let me know! I'm sorry for the lack of updates work has been crazy and I was in and out of the hospital the past 3 weeks with bronchitis, pneumonia, and the flu and I'm finally better!

The flu epidemic had hit East High and almost half of the school was out sick. Troy was at home sick and Ryan had come down with it so Sharpay's parents had him quarantined off in a wing of the house so no one else would get sick. Sharpay was laying on her bed trying to figure out how she was going to spend her Saturday. She scrolled through her phone seeing who she could call to hang out with. "Sick, Sick, Sick," she said, annoyed but grateful she got her flu shot. When she got to the name _Gabriella_ , she paused. Was she really that desperate for someone to hang out with that she was going to call Gabriella freakin Montez? She sighed heavily, "This is a fucking low point for me, Boi." She pressed call.

A few rings later a super perky voice answered the phone, "Hi Sharpay! I was shocked to see you calling me."

"Yeah I'm pretty fucking shocked myself," Sharpay said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall and to dinner since literally everyone is sick right now," she said, figuring the brunette had plans with Taylor. _This was so dumb. I sound pathetic_ , Sharpay thought.

"Really?!" Gabriella said excitedly. "I would love to! Troy is sick as you know and so is Taylor. I've been trying to think of things to do. I'm way too ahead on reading for school," she said.

"Well then I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes," Sharpay said, ending the call before Gabriella could respond. "Fuck my life! Why did I do that? She's going to go on and on about her and Troy and I'm going to end up strangling her with an Hermes scarf," she said looking at her dog. "And I'm now talking to a dog like you're Ryan." Sharpay got dressed and put on black skinny jeans a Helmut Lang sweater and boots. She grabbed her purse and phone and made her way downstairs to her pink car. She started the drive to get Gabriella as all of the worst-case scenarios playing out in her head. She pulled up to the small house and honked her horn, very much like Regina George. When Gabriella appeared, she said bye to her mom and hugged her. "What the fuck," Sharpay said; surprised to see a parent at home and actually caring where their kids were going.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping," she said, quoting the famous movie line and laughing.

Gabriella frowned.

"It's from Mean Girls. I mean, come on! You've had to have seen that movie," she said as Gabriella got in the passenger seat.

"I've actually never seen it," the brunette said turning a little red.

"Well you need to watch it, it's so funny I'm sorry if that offended you," Sharpay said, not believing she was apologizing. "Okay Montez, I'm taking you shopping. I'm giving you the full Sharpay experience," she said, heading towards the mall.

"Sharpay, I can't afford to shop where you do," Gabriella said as she played with her phone clicking the home screen a picture of Troy appearing.

Sharpay gritted her teeth. "I'm buying. Daddy gave me the credit card," she said as they pulled into a parking spot. "Okay, let's go!" She eagerly grabbed Gabriella's hand and led her into Saks, a store Sharpay visited almost everyday. The salespeople greeted her and she smiled.

"Does everyone here know you?" Gabriella asked, feeling out of place.

"Well when you don't have any friends besides your brother, you spend a lot of time at the mall," she said, knowing how pathetic that sounded.

Gabriella tried to hide the sadness on her face. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Montez, I'm not expecting you to become my BFF. I know after today you'll go back to hating me," Sharpay said leading the brunette up the escalator to the clothes. "Okay, we are doing a few new outfits, shoes, makeup, and hair," she said and inspected the girl. "Oh, and a new purse! That _thing_ has to go," she said looking offended by the item. "Let's get started!" Sharpay headed for the Haute Hippie clothes grabbing a feather vest, rhinestone encrusted dresses and tops for herself.

"Those aren't my style, Sharpay." Gabriella looked at the price tags. "Oh my god that dress is $800," she said, sounding shocked.

"It's less than I thought!" Sharpay said with a laugh. "These are for me," she said, finding her favorite salesperson Hannah.

The salesgirl said while hugging Sharpay, "Sharpay! Doll, how are you? Oh! You have a friend with you!" She looked Gabriella up and down before taking the clothes from Sharpay to a room.

"This is Gabriella Montez, and yes I know. Hide the shock on your face. Everyone is sick but us so..." she said, shrugging.

Hannah looked at Gabriella, "Oh so you are the infamous Gabriella Montez," She said, remembering all of the stories Sharpay had told her about East High. Including her crush on Troy Bolton.

"You know who I am," Gabriella said, sounding a little freaked out.

"Well Sharpay spends a lot of time here, so I'm basically her personal shopper and therapist," Hannah said, laughing. "I'll get the big dressing room ready. Gabriella, I think you should go check out Elizabeth and James. We got some new pieces in that would be amazing on you," she said disappearing from sight.

Gabriella said trailing behind Sharpay, "I take it she knows you don't like me."

"Gabriella, I don't hate you. It's just you have Troy, the one guy I've ever really liked. You have amazing grades and friends. I'm a little jealous," she said before snapping back into bitch mode. "Okay let's try these dresses. Oh! These jeans, too!" She grabbed piles of clothes for Gabriella to try on. Once Sharpay had scoured every inch of the department, she led Gabriella to the dressing room and sat down in the lounge chair.

Gabriella asked, "Aren't you trying your stuff on?"

"No, I know it fits and if I end up hating it I'll return it," she said, clapping her hands. "Now start trying on! We don't have all day," she said checking her phone.

Gabriella proceeded to spend an hour trying on all the clothes and she was actually having fun. "Oh my god, that dress looks amazing on you!" Sharpay said, standing up and looking at the piece by Alice and Olivia. "You are _so_ wearing this to school when everyone is back," she said, not even looking at the price.

"Sharpay, I can't accept all of this," Gabriella said, looking lustfully at the clothes. She was beginning to realize why Sharpay loved to shop as much as she did.

"Will you stop and just enjoy yourself? Relax!" She said, gathering up a ton of clothes Gabriella tried on. "Now get dressed and meet me at the counter. I think you're getting all of this and we still have to go to shoes." She left Gabriella standing in the dressing room. "I could get used to this," she said. As much as both girls didn't want to admit it, they were having a great time together.

Sharpay paid and grabbed the six bags full of clothes. "Okay, I already know what shoes to get you. What's your size?" She got the attention of James, her favorite shoe guy.

"I'm a six," she said, looking at all of the colorful beautiful shoes around her. They were movie star shoes. She picked up a boot and the price was $1,400 "Oh my gosh!" she said rather loudly making people stare. Sharpay shot her a look and turned back to James. "I need a pair of black Louboutin heels, a pair of the crystal spiked Louboutin's in silver, a pair of Chanel flats, YSL boots, Stewart Weitzman knee high suede boots, some Prada sneakers, oh! Also the Miu Miu's over there with the bow all in a six," she said sitting down and patting the loveseat for Gabriella to join her.

"It's like you are speaking another language," Gabriella said laughing. "I'm having a great time." Gabriella never had this much fun with Taylor, Kelsi, or Martha. With them, it was hanging around the boys or shopping discount racks at stores or doing homework.

"Don't you and the other girls shop?" Sharpay asked genuinely curious.

"Not like this," Gabriella said, taking in the experience. "Troy usually wants to play video games with Chad so I get stuck doing that, and the girls aren't exactly stylish," she said covering her mouth realizing how bitchy she sounded.

"OMG you are so more like me than you let on," Sharpay said, hugging the girl. They both knew Troy was the elephant in the room the one thing keeping them from really being friends.

James came out with the boxes of shoes and Gabriella started to try on, having trouble balancing in the sky high heels. "Just take small steps at first" Sharpay said, standing up and coaching her. After a few tries Gabriella was walking in heels like a pro. "Okay we will take all of these," she said, snapping at James and handing him her credit card.

Gabriella's phone vibrated and she picked it up smiling. "Hi baby" she said into the phone and Sharpay whipped around to look at the girl. "How are you feeling?" Gabriella asked and in that second Sharpay knew she was talking to Troy. She rolled her eyes and went to sign the receipt listening in on the conversation. "I miss you, too. I hate not being able to see you." Sharpay refused to stand there and listen to the vomit inducing love fest unfolding in front of her, so she grabbed the bags with Gabriella's shoes put them down next to her and without a word stomped to the makeup counter.

"Sharpay, how are you darling?" She turned and saw her makeup artist Natasha.

"Oh Natasha, I did the dumbest thing," she said sitting in the chair.

"Let me pull all the new product we have in and we will try it out and you can tell me all about it," she said as Sharpay began to tell her about the events of the day.

Gabriella hung up the phone and realized Sharpay was gone. "Shit," she said to herself after realizing what she had done. All the steps forward she had made to being friends with Sharpay were gone. The phone call with Troy must have sent her over the edge. She grabbed her bags and wandered the store looking for the blonde and spotted her at the Chanel makeup counter theatrically telling a story, she slowly walked up.

"Well look who it is" Sharpay said, acknowledging Gabriella's presence.

"Sharpay, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," she said.

"It's fine, I just still like Troy as much as I don't want to," she said as Natasha finished her makeup.

"Your turn," she said, getting Gabriella into the chair.

"I really don't mean to rub it in your face," the brunette said.

Sharpay stood there coming to the realization she and Gabriella Montez had become friends that day and she was ok with that. The girls spent the rest of the day together having the best time taking selfies and talking, but the question was what would happen at school on Monday. When that day came around Sharpay pulled up to East High and saw Gabriella getting out of Troy's truck. "Here we go," she said to herself as Gabriella waved.

Instead of getting bitchy and defensive, Sharpay walked over to the couple. "Gab, you look amazing! I knew that dress would be perfect," she said hugging the girl causing Troy to stand there in shock, everyone in the parking lot was watching. "Now what are our plans for this week?" Sharpay asked linking her arm with Gabriella's as the two girls walked into the school as best friends. It was like ying and yang; they balanced each other out. Sure taylor and Kelsi hated the idea of Sharpay being friends with Gabriella, but that wasn't going to stop them.

Troy said to Ryan, "Who thought a flu epidemic would bring those two together?"


End file.
